creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatchet (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Hatchet film series. Hatchet (2006) Hatchet II (2010) Hatchet III (2013) Victor Crowley (2017) Trivia *In the second film, its revealed that Shawn, who got killed in the first film, is Justin's brother. *In the third film, Abbott McMullen is revealed to be Victor Crowley's racist long distant cousin. *A Mardi Gras celebration was shown in the first film. *Halloween was shown in the first film. *In the third film, Victor's house was destroyed by a rocket launcher. *The survivors from the previous films died later in the series. **Jack Cracker and Reverend Zombie - Hatchet to Hatchet II. **Ben - Hatchet to Hatchet III. *Victor used Deputy Rick as a human shield when Deputy Cory Schneiderman fired a rocket launcher. *In the second film, its revealed that Reverend Zombie had a small business going on with Shawn and the boat was one of his own. *In the second film, Reverend Zombie stated that Marybeth's father, Sampson, her uncle, Bob, and Trent are the boys responsible for causing the fire. **He believes that if Victor kills Bob and Trent, his soul would be at peace. ***Marybeth later revealed that Bob was Sampson's best friend, and her real uncle died of leukemia when she was 12-years old. *In the first film, when trying to get Victor Crowley out of the burning house, Thomas didn't know he was leaning again the other side of the door when he hatchet embedded into his face. **Because of this, Victor Crowley became a ghost, killing anyone who sets foot on the swamp where he lives, while searching for his dad. *In the second film, Reverend Zombie stated that Thomas Crowley had an affair with his wife's nurse after she was diagnosed with stomach cancer. **Moments before dying, Shyann Crowley placed a curse on the child conceived by Lena from the affair. Months later, she dies after giving birth to the deformed Victor Crowley. *In the third film, Amanda Fowler stated that Victor Crowley is a repeater, set to relive the night he died, looking for his father and that he will keep coming back unless he gets what he wants: his father. **She also stated that her father, Sampson Dunston, was the one that came up with the idea to start the fire many years ago and tried to get him to deliver Thomas Crowley's ashes to Victor over the past several years, only to be dismissed numerous times. But, since he's dead and she's Sampson's bloodline, only she can put an end to Victor Crowley. ***This is proven when Marybeth smashed the urn on Victor Crowley that gets him covered in his father's ashes and causes him to melt. Then Marybeth blew him apart with one of the SWAT team's gun, ending his massacre. Villains/Killers Identities Victor_Crowley_(Hatchet)_03.jpg|Victor Crowley hatchet_9.jpg|Reverend Zombie sampson-dunston-foto.jpg|Sampson Dunston Victims Identities Hatchet SampsonDunston.jpg|Sampson Dunston AinsleyDunston.jpg|Ainsley Dunston VictorCrowley First.jpg|Victor Crowley ThomasCrowley.jpg|Thomas Crowley JimPermatteo.jpg|Jim Permatteo ShannonPermatteo.jpg|Shannon Permatteo DougShapiro.jpg|Doug Shapiro/Samuel M. Barrat Shawn Hatchet.jpg|Shawn Jenna Hatchet.jpg|Jenna Misty Hatchet.jpg|Misty Marcus Hatchet.jpg|Marcus Ben Hatchet.jpg|Ben Hatchet II JackCracker.jpg|Jack Cracker ShyannCrowleyHatchetII.jpg|Shyann Crowley NurseLenaHatchetII.jpg|Nurse Lena Fisherman1.jpg|Fisherman Fisherman2.jpg|Fisherman GatorHunter.jpg|Gator Hunter Fisherman3.jpg|Fisherman Fisherman4.jpg|Fisherman Chad.jpg|Chad Cleatus.jpg|Cleatus Layton.jpg|Layton Avery.jpg|Avery VernonJohn.jpg|Vernon and John Justin Hatchet.jpg|Justin Trent Hatchet.jpg|Trent Graves UncleBob.jpg|Uncle Bob ReverendZombie.jpg|Reverend Zombie VictorCrowley Second.jpg|Victor Crowley Hatchet III Randy Hatchet.jpg|Randy DeputyHamilton.jpg|Deputy Hamilton Fireman1.jpg|Fireman ParamedicThird.jpg|Paramedic Fireman2.jpg|Fireman ParamedicThird2.jpg|Paramedic DeputyHatchet.jpg|Deputy DeputyElbert.jpg|Deputy Elbert OfficerHatchet1.jpg|Officer OfficerHatchet2.jpg|Officer SWATOfficerHatchet1.jpg|SWAT Officer SWATOfficerHatchet2.jpg|SWAT Officer SWATOfficerHatchet3.jpg|SWAT Officer SWATOfficerHatchet4.jpg|SWAT Officer TylerHawes.jpg|Officer Tyler Hawes DeputyRick.jpg|Deputy Rick DeputySchneiderman.jpg|Deputy Cory Schneiderman BenThird.jpg|Ben Paramedic eaten.jpg|Paramedic SheriffFowler.jpg|Sheriff Fowler Dougherty.jpg|Officer Mikaela Dougherty Deputy Winslow.jpg|Deputy Winslow AmandaFowler.jpg|Amanda Fowler VictorCrowley.jpg|Victor Crowley MarybethDunston.jpg|Marybeth Dunston Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery